


Supernatural Wolves

by Phillydogg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Teen Wolf/Supernatural crossover story synopsis/idea that has the Winchester brothers teaming up with the Hale Pack in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story synopsis/outline/idea that I came up with. I'm not a writer but really enjoy plotting out story ideas and such. This idea started out as a thought that I would like to see Sam and Stiles as college roommates, and morphed into this, which has none of the original idea in it. LOL! If anyone would like to actually write this as a story, or use part of it as an idea for a fic, please feel free to do so. I'd be honored. I've completely thrown out Supernatural canon here because its been a while since I've watched the show, and I don't know where this would or could fit. 
> 
> Just an FYI, I figure the ages for this are the following: Dean 28, Derek 26, Sam 24, and Stiles 20.
> 
> Feel free to tell me in the comments what you liked or didn't like, or even make suggestions if you'd like.

Derek and Stiles have been together since Stiles was 17, and love each other very much. The Winchesters trail something big and bad to Beacon Hills, where they come across the Hale Pack. After a contentious first meeting, they decide to group together to hunt the Big Bad. Derek is troubled because he is extremely attracted to Dean Winchester. During the climactic battle with the Big Bad, Dean is critically hurt and Derek has to give him the Bite to save his life.

Dean's wounds heal the next day, and Derek can tell that Dean is his mate by Dean's new smell. Dean and Derek are immediately all over each other, not able to control themselves. Everyone is confused as to what is causing this until they hear Derek say "mate". Derek had never really believed in the concept of "mate" before. He had always heard of it, but on a planet with billions of people, what are the chances of meeting your one true mate? Especially if you have Derek's luck?

Dean, of course, makes an outstanding wolf. He's fierce and strong, loyal, and very protective of Derek. He feels bad for Stiles, but Dean didn't have any control of this. He loves the new sense of pack/family and home that he has now. He'll still hunt, but only within a day's drive of Beacon Hills. His being a werewolf also gives him extra valuable hunting skills. Dean finds himself enjoying settling down and having a home.

Derek falls in love quickly with his new mate, but can't help but feel awful about Stiles. Derek still loves Stiles, he always will, but its not the deep, intense love that he has for his mate. He feels awful that Stiles gave up going to UCLA to stay and be with Derek, but Stiles had never hesitated to stay when Derek had asked him. Derek knows that Stiles forced him to work through all his issues, that Stiles put in all the hard work getting Derek to act human again, all the issues they worked through together that can end up making Derek be a good mate for Dean.

Stiles is devastated. He had his entire life all planned out. He would be by Derek's side and help him lead the Pack. Now it looks as if that will be Dean's life, not Stiles'. Stiles is strong, though. He doesn't run. He can't leave his dad and his Pack. He needs them. He just knows that it'll be incredibly painful to see Dean and Derek together. He doesn't want Derek to see how much he is suffereing, so he goes and gets an herbal supplement from Deaton. This herbal supplement will disguise his scent. He'll still smell like his normal baseline scent, but the werewolves will not be able to smell specific moods or emotions from his smell anymore. (Of course, this ends up driving Derek crazy.) Stiles still goes to the Pack meetings, but always sits in the back and is quiet. He leaves immediately after the meetings are over, not staying around to hang out with the Pack.

Stiles notices that Sam is better at researching than he is and begins to doubt his worth to the Pack. Lydia is smarter than he is, and everybody loves Danny, so Stiles seems to have no place left at all. He also notices Dean and Derek trying not to be affectionate in front of him so as not to make him more uncomfortable. They shouldn't have to do that, so Stiles asks permission from Derek to take a temporary leave of absence from pack activities. It upsets Derek, but he allows it. Derek is afraid Stiles will permanently leave the Pack, and he wants Stiles to stay. He doesn't want to lose him. Even though they aren't together anymore, Derek considers Stiles his best friend.

One morning Stiles boxes up all his supernatural themed research books and copies all his research info off his computer, then takes it to Sam. Sam hates that Stiles is doing this and tries to talk him out of it, but finally accepts the items, saying he'll hold onto them for Stiles.

Stiles drops out of college, not knowing what he wants to do anymore. He gets a job as a waiter at a small cafe, and starts channeling all his excess energy into working out at the gym. It seems to help him focus. Stiles still sees his friends and Pack members regularly and they hang out, but it's never an official Pack outing. It's usually just a few of them at a time. Jackson partners up with Stiles and they open up their own cafe in the new, trendy section of Beacon Hills with all its little shops, cobblestoned streets, old fashioned street lamps, and early 1900's building facades. Their cafe, which Jackson bankrolls and Stiles runs, is only open for breakfast and lunch. Stiles uses some of his mother's recipes in addition to traditional food, and the cafe is a success.

Stiles lives in a big apartment right above the cafe. He even hires some of the Pack as wait staff. Since Stiles is no longer Pack Mom, he no longer cooks for the Pack meetings and the meetings end up being a different person each week bringing take-out. When it's Jackson's turn, he brings the Pack to the cafe and Stiles cooks them all dinner which they eat in the provate dining area. Stiles doesn't eat with the Pack. He just goes upstairs to his apartment once the food is served. Someone always goes up and visits with him, though, after the meeting.

Sam turns out to really love Beacon Hills. It's been pretty calm since he and Dean joined the Pack. Apparently the combination of the Winchesters and the Hale Pack scared off any trouble. While he, Dean, and the Pack still hunt, it's not as much as before Dean turned. Sam gets a job he enjoys. He lives in Hale House with Dean and Derek. He likes the changes that have come over Dean since he was turned, and he also enjoys the sense of family the Pack brings. He gets on well with all the Pack members. Sam has always felt bad for Stiles, and he has always found the younger man attractive. He starts going to the cafe often for breakfast or lunch, and Stiles always feeds him something both delicious and healthy. After finding out Dean loves pie, Stiles often sends a pie home with Sam for Dean. Sam decides to ask Stiles out, and he goes to Derek first to not really ask permission, but to tell him that he's going to. Derek is disturbed to find himself a little jealous.

Sam and Stiles start spending time together and really enjoy each others company, quickly going from friendship to romance. Sam starts to spend most nights at Stiles place. Stiles starts coming back to Pack meetings and activities, which makes Derek very happy. Derek never for one minute wanted Stiles out of his Pack. He's missed him tremendously. He would love for Stiles and Dean to be close friends. After all, Stiles is one of the few people that Derek trusts completely. Luckily, that is what happens. Dean and Stiles become friends and Sam/Stiles/Dean/Derek spend many an enjoyable time together, just the four of them.

There comes a time when Sam asks to be turned. Stiles is scared. He's afraid Sam will realize someone besides Stiles is his mate, and that he'll be dumped and alone again. Stiles has nothing to worry about though. After Sam is turned, he knows that Stiles is his mate and that they'll always be together.

 

 


End file.
